The electronic cigarette has been used more and more widely as a replacement for the cigarette. The electronic cigarette mainly comprises an atomizer component and a battery component. The battery component comprises a case. A battery, a gas flow sensor and a control circuit, etc. are provided in the case. Although there are various kinds of electronic cigarettes in the market, for most of them, the inner structures are irrational and the assembly for them is inconvenient, because most of them only focus on the beautiful appearances. For example, in a traditional electronic cigarette, both ends of the battery are connected to and soldered with the control circuit via normal soft conductive wires, and the battery must be located in the battery sleeve before both ends of the battery is connected to and soldered with the control circuit. Thus, the assembling process for the electronic cigarette is complex, and the connection between the battery and the control circuit in the battery sleeve is not reliable, which will affect the performance of the electronic cigarette.